


Lab Safety Protocols and Other Sexy Things

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they're ridiculous, Bottom Tony Stark, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jarvis ships it, M/M, Massage, No such thing as too much lube, Science as Foreplay, Top Bruce Banner, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “Tony-” Bruce leaned back, tipping his head to stare up at the man currently doing his best to make his brain leak out of his ears.“Tony, we are not having sex in the lab.” He managed, gently pushing Tony up to stand.“Oh I know, lab safety protocols and cold metal tables don't really do it for me either surprisingly. But I have a private elevator and a California king size bed with our name on it if you're interested.” Bruce sucked in a deep breath before blowing it out.“Yeah-yeah I'm interested."





	Lab Safety Protocols and Other Sexy Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over a decade, Happy birthday Edi this is for you! Thank you to everyone on the Discord server that helped me and encouraged me I love you all! Comments and kudos waaay appreciated, thank.

Bruce Banner liked to think of himself as a man of science. The genesis of hypothesis to theory was something he was passionate about. Science itself with all of its balances and controls looked to some as lacking in passion, but Bruce could think of very very few things he loved more. Perhaps The Hulk was the side of him that adhered to no logic, all passionate rage and burning hate-but Bruce himself was a creature of habit. His reactions to things could be predictable and staid. Well that was unless you go him angry, but that was what long bouts of yoga, tea, and the occasional recreational substance were for.

 

The soft murmur of JARVIS' voice informing him that his calculations were ready pulled him from his thoughts. With a hum of thanks he rolled across the room to peer over at the scrolling data presented on a holo-screen.

 

“If I may, Doctor Banner, the screens may be projected anywhere, you need not expend extra energy in moving towards them.” The AI said in a tone that bordered on solicitousness. Bruce often wondered if Tony had programmed JARVIS to be friendly towards him, or if JARVIS understood what was going on between the two of them. After months of being around the AI, it was probably the latter.

 

“That's not really necessary, I need to get up and move around sometimes.” He sat back in his chair, pausing for a moment to slide thin wire framed glasses off before polishing them absently with his shirt. The data was definitely not being cooperative today.

 

A new set of numbers popped up just as he propped the glasses back on, and he resisted the urge to groan in frustration. A long blustery sigh pushed through his lips as he metaphorically went back to the drawing board. Or he would have, had the doors to the lab not suddenly swung open to admit one Tony Stark.

 

Pavlov had nothing on causing a reaction compared to the man confidently making his way into Bruce's space.

 

“Why so glum green bean, data not playing nice?” Tony asked, brown eyes glittering with amusement.

 

“It's just-” Bruce cut off with an expansive motion of frustration, and noticed all too late the way Tony's dark eyes snapped to him with intent.

 

“Leaving yourself open Brucie bear.” Tony cooed, sliding into his lap like he belonged there. Bruce swallowed thickly. Pavlov, Pavlov was _right._

 

“Don't call me that.” He huffed, but it lacked any real heat.

 

“Mmm, right, anything for you.” said Tony, lashes dipping ostentatiously as he slid up close to press their mouths together. Bruce groaned, arms coming up to hold Tony tightly against himself. He swept broad palms up, noting the shower dampness of Tony's hair, and the warm clean scent that clung to his body.

 

“Did you just take a shower?” He asked against Tony's lips, scraping his short nails along Tony's scalp. He all but purred in response, making a slow circle of his hips that practically made Bruce's eyes cross.

 

“Yeah, got all nice and squeaky clean for you _Doctor_ Banner.” The innuendo wasn't lost on Bruce.

 

“Fuck.” He said, resting his head against Tony's clavicle as his hands fell to jean clad hips and squeezed just shy of bruising. A breathless laugh met his emphatic exclamation, and Tony gave another long sinuous grind against him. _Pavlov, think of Pavlov, conditioned reactions._

 

“That's the idea Big Green. Those calculations you just put in are going to take another two hours, and you're just sitting here and fretting. Let me take your mind of things.” The words dipped at the end, heavy with want.

 

Bruce raised his head to press another kiss against Tony's lips. He was warm and pliant, pressing close and all but wrapping himself around Bruce. Nimble fingers played over his shoulders, stuttering when one of them moaned into the kiss.

 

“Yeah?” Tony gasped out when Bruce mouthed down the column of his throat to suck a mark just above the collar of his T-shirt.

 

“I haven't seen you in two days, I'm not the only one that needs to relax.” He punctuated the words by digging his fingers into the muscles just at the small of Tony's back where he knew the man carried the bulk of his tension.

 

“Got to-oh fuck-got a bunch of crap to talk about with R&D, baby, darling, you're such a fucking _tease_.” The whine in Tony's voice became more apparent as Bruce ground his thumbs just beneath strong scapular muscles. Bruce just laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss Tony breathless again.

 

They had been doing this _thing_ for the past four months, and at first Bruce couldn't understand what Tony saw in him. The man was a genius with vanishingly few peers, rich beyond the dreams of avarice, and so blindingly attractive that Bruce sometimes felt like he was a gawky kid in high-school again. He was also a fantastic lover, generous to a fault, creative, and well-Bruce had always liked a nice ass. The fact that said ass came attached to one of the most brilliant minds of the past few centuries just put Bruce's attraction right into the stratosphere. So he had wondered, fretted himself into a near Hulk incident before one day catching Tony's eyes during one of their mad science sessions. Tony Stark wore many masks in public, but that day Bruce had seen everything written there, and he had stopped wondering.

 

“Tony-” Bruce leaned back, tipping his head to stare up at the man currently doing his best to make his brain leak out of his ears.

 

“Tony, we are _not_ having sex in the lab.” He managed, gently pushing Tony up to stand.

 

“Oh I know, lab safety protocols and cold metal tables don't really do it for me either surprisingly. But I have a private elevator and a California king size bed with our name on it if you're interested.” Bruce sucked in a deep breath before blowing it out.

 

“Yeah-yeah I'm interested. But you've gotta do one thing for me.” Tony grinned when Bruce stepped up to him, stealing another kiss before beginning to walk them backwards with his fingers curled around Bruce's belt-loops.

 

“Anything you want, I'm ready and oh so very willing.” The wiggling eyebrows were definitely overkill, but Bruce couldn't bring himself to be anything but helplessly turned on.

 

“We're going to go slow. You're all locked up from sitting in meetings. Let me take care of you Tony.” The words had the desired effect, Tony's eyes went dark and hooded, and he tugged more insistently on Bruce's hips.

 

“You want that, want me panting huh?” Bruce surged forwards, pressing Tony against the wall beside the elevator. Dark brown eyes dropped down to Bruce's lips, and Tony slid one of his legs around Bruce's waist in invitation.

 

“You panting is pretty much all I can think of when you're in any given space. You know that don't you?” The words were rougher than intended, gravelly, as if Bruce had already ceded control over, Tony's head thumped back against the wall to hear it. Bruce took the opportunity to bite another mark into his neck, whispering eloquent filth into Tony's ear as he did.

 

“Fuck...yeah, yeah I know. I might maybe wear these pants on purpose sometimes, I know how you- _fuck_ -how you feel about them.” Bruce's retort was cut off by the ding of the elevator opening. Tony pulled out of his grasp to drag him behind the waiting doors.

 

“Gun it JARVIS.”

 

“As you say.” Came the amused response. Bruce's stomach dropped as the AI made good on Tony's demand, wrenching them up the building at a much higher speed than Bruce thought was strictly structurally sound. He staggered when they made it up to the penthouse, shooting Tony an affronted glare.

 

“I hate you sometimes.” Bruce muttered, and Tony giggled, _giggled._ He tried not to find that endearing and failed.

 

“Do not, you love me big green, I know it.” Tony stiffened with the realization of what he'd just said, but Bruce just snorted, dragging him out of the elevator towards the bedroom.

 

“Yeah I do, don't make that face, you had to know that already.” That was a pout, tony was pouting.

 

“Tony. Do you really think-” Bruce said slowly, pushing Tony into the master suite. “that I would still be here if I didn't? I trust you, even _the Other Guy_ trusts you. That's love to me Tony.” There was no response to that, just Tony's glance darting away. Bruce sighed.

 

“Strip, we can discuss your inability to understand English at a later date.” That earned him an indignant squawk, but Tony didn't argue about it which was much appreciated.

 

“I like it when you get all bossy, makes me hard.” Tony said lewdly, having apparently regained his earlier bravado.

 

“Everything makes you hard. Get on the bed, on your stomach, hands at your sides.” That got his attention, Bruce watched the shiver that worked through Tony's body at the words with avid interest. One more thing to file away into the growing pile of observations about what made his lover squirm. Bruce was nothing if not observant.

 

“Mean, bossy, I _like_ it.” Said Tony after a beat of silence in which he'd begun frantically tearing his own clothes off. The cool blue light of the Arc filled the room as his shirt fluttered to the floor. Bruce's eyes snapped to it as they always did. Fascinating, beautiful, the core of a star nestled just so between smooth pectorals. He didn't wait for Tony to climb up on the bed, instead walking close to get a handful of rounded backside. Soft skin over smooth muscle in his hands, he squeezed, and Tony laughed quietly.

 

“I thought you wanted me on the bed?” Bruce hummed, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder before pulling back and turning the other man around with a firm pull.

 

“I do.” The urge to take his own clothes off was strong, but Bruce had plans for a naked pliant Tony Stark. He only hoped Tony had the patience for it.

 

“Oh... _oh_..” Tony breathed out when Bruce pushed him forwards towards the bed and pressed him face down after a moment when his steps faltered. Brown eyes peered up at him curiously as Bruce arranged him to his liking. There was heat in that gaze too, but Bruce steadfastly ignored the way it made something low in his gut tighten. He could have taught a master class in self control, but somehow Tony always managed to worm past that, deep into the heart of what made him tick.

 

Once he had Tony settled, Bruce stood to rummage through one of the nightstands near the bed. He tossed a bottle of lightly scented lotion and another of his favorite lube onto the bed before clambering back up beside Tony.

 

“You look like you've been planning this.” Bruce didn't dignify that with an answer, choosing instead to pop the cap of the lotion to rub a decent amount together in his hands.

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.” The smirk felt natural on his lips, especially when Tony turned his head to stare up at him with rapt attention.

 

“What have you been up to Doctor Banner?” Bruce chuckled, dropping his hands down to knead at Tony's shoulders. The effect was immediate. Dark eyes closed as he worked at the tense muscles there, rubbing in hard circles, just the way he knew Tony liked.

 

“I'm always up to something Tony, you should know that by now.” There was no response to the teasing words, just a soft groan when Bruce pressed his palms against the curve of Tony's spine and dragged his hands down to knead his hips.

 

“Bruce, babe, _c'mon please._ ” The whine in that voice had undone Bruce many a time, but he had other plans at the present.

 

“What do you want Tony?” He asked, running his hands down to dig his fingers into the firm span of Tony's inner thighs. Tony groaned long and low, turning his face into the covers, panting as Bruce drew his touch upwards, pressing his thumbs into the deep dimples just above his ass.

 

 

“Fuck-you know what I want, I'm all prepped and ready for you _please._ ” The admission made the low burn of desire twisting its merry way through him flame higher.

 

“Are you now?” It was always shocking just how quickly Tony could take him from interested to hard as a rock with one statement. Bruce licked his suddenly dry lips wiping the lotion off on the bed, and trailing one hand down to rest two fingers against Tony's hole. He was wet. Slick and lubed, and Bruce's fingers pushed in and twisted with little resistance.

 

“Now who was making plans?” Bruce growled, reveling in the punched out moan he drew from Tony's lips when he pressed his fingers in deep. Tony's legs spread, hands clenching against the comforter, encouraging the touch inside him with tiny undulations of his hips.

 

“Please, please, _please_ Bruce stop teasing me.” A thoughtful hum met his pleading.

 

“No. Be patient Tony.” The high sound that dragged from Tony's lips almost made Bruce reconsider, _almost_ but not quite.

 

“That's not fair, who allowed you to be-” Whatever Bruce was or was not allowed to be was swallowed up by a moan as Tony took a third finger with a shivery ecstatic groan. He patted around the covers with his free hand, finding the wayward bottle of lube and ripping it open with more violence than intended. He poured more of the viscous liquid over his digits, letting it drip down and into the place where Tony's body yielded so easily.

 

“I would say I can't believe you, but I really really can. Did you sit in your shower while you opened yourself up?” Tony panted against the covers, hips rocking to push against the thrust of his fingers. The flash of white teeth biting into the comforter made Bruce uncomfortably aware of just how hard he was.

 

“Yeah, opened myself, _oh_ yes, opened myself up thinking of you. Want you so badly, Bruce, big green, I know, _I_ know you want to fuck me.” It took all of his restraint not to strip down and take what he wanted right then, but the wrecked pleading noises coming from Tony's mouth-the desire for more of those sounds kept his plan mostly on track.

 

“Did you come? When you were up here getting yourself ready.” A whimper met his question, likely in part due to the steady rubbing of his fingers over Tony's prostate. The lines of his back were taut, hips flexing up to take Bruce's fingers in as deep as they would go. Then down to grind against the mattress in a display so utterly shameless it took his breath away.

 

“No, No I didn't, I wanted-” Tony's mouth opened wordlessly, eyes rolling up and shutting tight when Bruce pinned his hips to the bed with his free hand while he worked him with the other, twisting his wrist to rub his thumb against Tony's perineum while he curled his fingers.

 

“Yeah, you want a lot of things, but I guess I do too.” Hot, and slick, Tony was clenching around his fingers. Even with his face buried in the covers, the flush working down his neck and chest was obvious. A drop of sweat beaded along Bruce's hairline, but he ignored the urge to wipe it away in favor of drawing the sweetest gasping moans from Tony's throat. The soft muscles around his fingers clenched hard, strong sculpted legs kicked, and Tony ground back against his fingers with such intent that the grip he had on Tony's hip faltered.

 

“Not yet.” The sound of his own shaking voice broke the tension for the moment. Tony made a sound not unlike a sob when Bruce's fingers drew out of his body.

 

“God fucking _damn it.”_ Tony's frustration might have been more amusing if Bruce himself was not at his own wit's end.

 

It took only moments to strip out of his clothing, tossing it off the side of the bed in a haphazard pile he might regret later; but for now was just a matter of expediency. He also took a moment to snag a condom from the nightstand, ignoring the cheerfully green ones Tony clearly hoped he would comment on. He was not going to go there, it would only encourage him. The foil packet ripped open easily, and Bruce rolled it on with a quiet grunt of pleasure before knee walking back across the bed.

 

The short reprieve was still enough time for Tony to attempt getting his knees under himself, and that just wouldn't do. With as much grace as he could muster given his current state of mind, Bruce draped his body along Tony's back. Their frames were similar in size, but that did nothing to stop the way he stilled beneath Bruce when he felt his cock pressed so close to where he wanted it.

 

“C'mon Bruce, put that gorgeous cock in me. Fuck you're so _hard_ for me, dripping against me, do it, please!” The stream of filth continued along with Tony rocking back against him as if they were already joined.

 

“I love it when you get like this.” Bruce finally spoke, low and wanting against the curl of Tony's ear. The other stilled below him in anticipation, practically trembling with restrained energy.

 

“You want it so badly don't you?” Tony let a soft sound at that, working his hips back against Bruce's pelvis in a clear invitation.

 

“Say it, tell me.” Bruce ground out, reaching up to slip his fingers through tousled brown hair. He let them rest there for a moment before incrementally tightening his grip, pulling Tony's head back to hear him moan. The corded muscle in Tony's arms flexed, going out to steady him, making the arch of his neck easier to maintain.

 

“I-wow you really don't play fair..”In any other circumstance the words might have been flippant, but here pinned and spread beneath Bruce as he was, the tone was closer to desperation.

 

“You talk all the time, you were just telling me, say it again.” A kiss against the elegant line of Tony's throat followed, then another.

 

“Fuck me. Get _in_ me, Doctor Banner, before I expire from the anticipation.” Bruce snorted, but reached over to grab the bottle of lube where it was spreading a wet patch on the covers and upending a good portion over his cock. Tony was going to be a mess, but he doubted very much that the other man cared at all. With a huff he capped the bottle before tossing it aside.

 

“You are so dramatic, did you know that?” Tony would have nodded, but the hand gripping his hair didn't allow for such things.

 

“Yeah, might have been told that once or tw-ice!” The end of the sentence broke off into a harsh exhale when Bruce spread him open and rubbed against Tony's hole, easing just the tip inside. Even with all the prep the feeling was absolutely electrifying. Bruce groaned, picturing the face of every ancient professor he had ever encountered during undergrad. Tony seemed similarly affected, his eyes were clamped shut, mouth open but no sound escaped.

 

“I just want you to know I'm thinking of Justin Hammer right now otherwise I'm coming.” Tony managed to gasp out. Bruce bit him on the back of the neck. Tony bucked, taking more of him into his body and clenching around him with an obscene moan.

 

“Not. Helping. Stay still.” He shifted, letting go of Tony's hair to brace his hands on the mattress. Tony threw a heated glance over his shoulder as the only warning for what he was about to do. Then strong hips arched up and back, taking Bruce in deep. The little circling grind as he got him all the way in was almost excessive, but Bruce was _really_ not complaining. Tony's resultant and very loud gasp nearly drowned out Bruce's shout of surprised pleasure.

 

“Oh..oh fuck _yes.”_ The last word was a drawn out hiss broken up by Tony's shivering exhales.

 

“Menace, they say _I'm_ a menace, are you-”

 

“If you ask me if I'm okay, I will put you on your back and make fun of your research. Do not...nng...do not test me right now.” Bruce laughed helplessly hanging his head to press kisses along Tony's spine.

 

“Please don't make fun of me, that's mean.” The brief pause in their activity gave Bruce the much needed moment to collect himself somewhat at least. It was difficult to be fully centered with Tony Stark pinned and squirming beneath oneself. Still, Bruce had hidden reserves as the saying went. He got his knees between Tony's, using his leverage to spread Tony's thighs wide. The first hard thrust had him gasping, hands grabbing at the covers beneath himself. The next few rocked him on the bed, and Tony was white knuckling the comforter with how perfect the angle was.

 

“ _Beautiful_ , fuck I love your brain, love _you_ -” The words became a high thready whine as Bruce drew all the way out before pushing back into the welcoming heat of Tony's body. Tony tucked his ankles up against Bruce's lifting his hips into such a sharp arch that Bruce wondered if maybe Tony had been doing yoga in his scant free time. No matter the whys and hows, it was a sight to behold.

 

“One day you're gonna come in me, and it's going to-going to be the hottest thing you've ever done.” Bruce groaned, leaning back up onto his knees and wrapping his hands around Tony's waist to drag him back onto his cock. His thumbs rested just in the tantalizing curve of his spine, and Bruce couldn't help but press against the flexing muscle there.

 

“Don't _say_ things like that.” He ground out, surprising even himself with how wrecked his voice sounded.

 

“You like it, you like the idea don't you, want to leave me wet and messy.” Bruce's rhythm stuttered, and he pulled out of Tony to roll him onto his back. Red bitten lips framed by perfectly trimmed facial hair parted as if to ask a question, but Bruce just dragged Tony closer by his thighs, hooking his knees up over his arms and pushing back in with one long continuous thrust.

 

“A- _Ah_...thought so.” Tony's head tipped back against the covers, eyes going to half mast as he panted and reached up to brace his hands against the headboard for leverage. He met Bruce's next thrust half way, shocking a loud moan from him. It rang out in the room, and Tony shook sweat from his eyes; chest heaving. Then he _smirked_ , curling his hands against the headboard and _grinding_ down, all but fucking himself on Bruce's cock.

 

The next few moments passed in a haze of sensation, the slick slide of Tony around him, the clench of his body when he got the angle just right. Bruce bent over the man beneath him, letting Tony's thighs splay wide between them so he could press a kiss to Tony's mouth. It passed in a hot gasping rush, their tongues tangling until Bruce had to pull back for air.

 

“Close, so close.” Tony ground out, but there was a gleam in his barely open eyes.

 

“Come on Tony, come for me, you're so good, show me.” Beneath him Tony arched hard, peeling one hand away from the headboard to slip between their bodies. Bruce gasped when he felt nimble fingers curve down to frame where their bodies met.

 

“You..first.” Tony panted out, rubbing his fingers over his hole, tracing the stretched rim as he bared his throat in a graceful arc. Blue light filled the space between them, throwing what he was doing between their bodies into sharp relief, and Bruce was just a man after all-Big Green Rage problem notwithstanding. It took a handful of thrusts and then he was coming, cursing and groaning, mind whiting out with the pleasure.

 

A second to just breathe, and then he was pulling out, sliding down the bed to seal his mouth over Tony's cock. Strong fingers buried themselves in his hair immediately, Tony's thighs falling open on the bed. Bruce hummed, reveling in the thick moan that elicited, then pressed three fingers into Tony's body. He gave easily, head tossing from side to side as Bruce took him apart from inside out. When he pushed his fingers against Tony's prostate and swallowed around him, Tony screamed with it, back bowing so hard it looked almost painful.

 

“I'm..oh... _oh_ -” He came with a sound so loud it was likely to have been heard even on the R&D floors. Bruce resolutely did not care. He swallowed deliberately, sitting up slowly and stripping the condom off with shaking hands and tossing it in the wastebasket near the bed.

 

“Holy shit.” Tony said breathlessly, staring up at Bruce with something like awe. Bruce stared back. Tony looked absolutely _wrecked_. His hair was a riot of sweaty curling strands, his lips were bitten raw, eyes usually almost too intense in their sharpness were almost glassy. Bruce Banner was not really a prideful man, but he felt a sharp kick of possessive greed looking down at Tony in that moment.

 

“Stay?” Tony asked, taking in the look on Bruce's face with something like understanding. Understanding and _smugness_.

 

“Yes, sounds..that sounds good.” They would get cleaned up in just a moment, Bruce just needed to breathe a little. The tiny muffled sigh of contentment Tony made when he was tugged close was reason enough to put their shower off for at least another few minutes.

 

“Are you happy here Green Bean.” Tony asked after a long dozy silence. Bruce just smiled at the nickname.

 

“Yeah, yeah I think I am.” Tony's answering smile held all the promise Bruce had never even thought to hope for.

 


End file.
